1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nebulizer for a nebulizer breathing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional nebulizer breathing system 1 includes a nebulizer 11, a delivery tube 14, and a facial mask 15. The nebulizer 11 includes a receptacle 111 containing a liquid medication 10, and a cover 112 connected threadedly to and covering the receptacle 111. A top end of the cover body 112 is provided with an adapter 113 for connection with an outlet 121 of an oxygen gas supply source 12. An inlet tube 114 projects outwardly from a left side of the cover 112 for connection with a supply tube 131 of a helium gas supply source 13, and an outlet tube 117 projects outwardly from a right side of the cover 112. The oxygen gas and helium gas supply sources 12, 13 respectively supply compressed oxygen and helium gases to the nebulizer 11. The delivery tube 14 has one end connected to the outlet tube 117, and the other end connected to the facial mask 15. A liquid-drawing tube 115 in the nebulizer 11 draws the liquid medication 10 upwardly toward the paths of the compressed oxygen and helium gases. Through a nebulizing unit 116, the liquid medication 10 is converted into a mist, and the mist, in turn, is delivered by the compressed oxygen and helium gases into the lungs of a patient 16 through the outlet tube 117, the delivery tube 14, and the facial mask 15.
Although the nebulizer 11 of the conventional nebulizer breathing system 1 can achieve its intended purpose, it has the following drawbacks:
1. The cover 112 is further provided with an inner tube 118 within an interior thereof to guide mixing of the compressed oxygen and helium gases. Since the specific gravity of the helium gas is lighter than that of the oxygen gas, and since the nebulizer 11 is not provided with a blocking plate to alter the flow of the compressed helium gas, the compressed helium gas easily remains at a top portion of the inner tube 118, thereby reducing the amount of the compressed helium gas to be mixed with the mist.
2. Although the inner tube 118 can permit mixing of the compressed gases and the mist, after which the compressed gases and the entrained mist flow out from the outlet tube 117, since the compressed gases carry the mist to flow therealong through a bottom end of the inner tube 118, some of the compressed gases carry the mist to flow to a left, front, or rear side of the inner tube 118, and cannot move the mist directly to a right side of the inner tube 118 toward the outlet tube 117.
3. The compressed gases and the entrained mist must completely fill up the interior of the cover 112 before they can flow out from the outlet tube 117. This results in reducing the efficiency of delivering the mist and in wasting of the mist.
4. Since the inlet tube 114 and the adapter 113 are provided on an outer portion of the cover 112, the size of the nebulizer 11 is increased.
5. To refill the liquid medication 10 inside the receptacle 111, the cover 112 must be threadedly removed first from the receptacle 111. Hence, use of the conventional nebulizer 11 is very inconvenient.